Nobody Has To Know
by Misha Schmidt
Summary: 'We're not having sex here, Kendall' 'Don't worry, babe. Nobody has to know.' Smut/Kogan


**Nobody Has To Know**

**Summary: 'We're not having sex here, Kendall' 'Don't worry, babe. Nobody has to know.'**

**Kinda wrote this cause I was bored...** ** So yeah...**

God, Logan was horny.

He was as horny as a teenage boy could be with his boyfriend pressed up behind him, his half-hard erection pushing against the brunet's ass as he moved to the beat.

Yup, he was horny. He wanted Kendall to just stop, so he could save his dignity, but instead the blond pressed harder, and Logan felt like jumping him.

Who cared if they were in the middle of a party?

Kendall flipped Logan, so that they were facing each other. He pulled Logan flush against them, and _fuck_, their erections touched, and Logan was ready to fucking explode in the middle of the dance floor. Kendall grinned, almost as if he were sensing Logan's dire situation, and to make it worse (or better) his hand 'accidentally' brushed Logan's ass.

Logan distantly wondered what laws were against attacking someone to satisfy your own sexual need. Kendall kissed Logan, nipping the boy's lower lip, and the moan that escaped was drowned in the loud, pumping music. He slipped his tongue in, not even giving Logan a chance to fight for dominance.

Logan let his hands rest on Kendall's hips, those sexy, _sexy _hips, feeling like he was going to explode.

Kendall rested his hands on Logan's chest, trailing downwards, to Logan's ever so prominent erection, and cupped it with one of his hands, the other one trailing around to his ass.

Logan shuddered; he could feel the shots of pleasure shuddering through him.

'Kendall,' he moaned, and he thrust his hips into Kendall's hand.

Kendall smirked, and nibbled Logan's ear, whispering, 'you want me, don't'cha?'

Logan's eyes were shut because he was so overwhelmed by the feelings of pleasure overtaking his body. He nodded slowly, and Kendall leisurely rubbed him through his pants, and – shit!

'Crap.' He pulled away from Kendall, biting his lip and looking down.

'What's wrong, baby?' Kendall said, stroking his cheek.

'I was going to come,' Logan said leaning into Kendall's touch.

Kendall grinned. He grabbed Logan and pulled him through the crowd, to one of the chairs in the far corner, and sat on it, pulling Logan to straddle him. They resumed kissing, now in their own world, not surrounded by sweaty people, but only lost in each other.

Kendall thrust his hip upward, meeting Logan's and the pleasure was too much.

'Kendall, let's find a bathroom stall, or something. I don't wanna have sex out here.'

Kendall smirked. 'Logan, you think a little too much. Just enjoy the moment.'

Logan recognized the look in his eye, and tried to be a little more firm. 'We're not having sex here, Kendall'

'Don't worry, babe. Nobody has to know.' Kendall said, looking up at Logan with a mischievous look in his eyes.

'How would no one know? Kendall we're in the middle of a fucking party. Of course everyone will-'

He was silenced when Kendall pulled him into a breathtaking kiss. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, Kendall was holding a Swiss Army knife in his hand.

'Are you going to kill everyone? Are you going to cut off my dick?'

Kendall grinned again, refusing to answer Logan, but whispering in his ear. 'I'll buy you a new pants babe.'

Logan didn't even get time to process what Kendall had just said, because his mind was fogged with lust and love, when he felt Kendall's hand by the pants crotch and he was cutting it open.

'Kendall!' he whispered harshly, but was afraid to move. The fear clouded his mind, and he was gripping Kendall as if his life depended on it. The blond was concentrating on cutting and ignoring Logan completely.

Logan somehow heard his boxers tear over the loud music, and started when he felt the metal touch his ass. The stupid smirk was never wiped off Kendall's face as he flipped the blade close and stowed it in his back pocket.

Putting his hand back by Logan's crotch, he searched for the hole he'd made, and his finger slid in. Logan shuddered and fell against Kendall, wrapping his hands around the boy's neck.

'Shit,' he whispered and Kendall began to move that finger in and out, before adding another. The pleasure was intense and it was blinding Logan. 'Fuck it Kendall, I'm fucking horny. Just fuck me already. Please.'

'I thought you didn't want to have sex here?'

Logan gripped Kendall's shirt. 'I will fucking leave you and find someone else to fuck me, okay?'

'Whoa. Calm down baby, we got all night to go to the moon.'

Kendall kissed his neck and pushed Logan back a bit so he could unzip his pants and pull his dick out. He positioned himself, and Logan whimpered as he felt the huge cock by his groin.

'Sit on me, baby,' Kendall commanded him, and he lowered himself onto Kendall's dick, the small hole Kendall made ripping even more. Kendall smirked up at Logan who groaned in pleasure, gripping onto Kendall's shoulders. 'Give me a lap dance, Logie.'

'What?' Logan asked, confused, and Kendall's hands held on to Logan's waist firmly, and moved it in time to the beat.

'Ohh~' Logan moaned out as the tip of Kendall's dick brushed his prostrate. His hips was moving on their own now, and Kendall reached up between him and Logan and unbuttoned the brunet's shirt.

Logan didn't care. He was in heaven, Kendall's dick rubbing against his prostrate full time, and it was so different from the norm, where it would be shots of pleasure. Now it was full on as Logan moved his hips, his moaning was getting lost in the music as Kendall grinned happily, watching Logan's body move.

And _damn,_ Logan could move.

All the dance lessons and rehearsals had paid off. Kendall bit his lip as he saw a bead of sweat trickle down Logan's body. He was going to fucking explode, Logan was so damn sexy.

He could feel Logan's pleasure. Logan was in another world, head thrown back, and he could feel the uncoiling in his body.

'Shit, Kendall,' was all he was able to say before he came in his pants, falling against Kendall. Feeling Logan's insides clench around his dick and seeing him come undone was all that Kendall needed. He came, spiraling from a high, into Logan.

As they caught their breaths, Logan kissed Kendall, putting all of his love into it. Then, Kendall pulled out of Logan and zipped himself back up, smiling up at the brunet.

'That was awesome,' Logan said, breathlessly. 'But you owe me a new pants.'

Kendall shrugged. 'Worth it.'

**Okayy... SO not my best fanfic ever, but wth. I was bored. Review?**

**Chelzi!**


End file.
